


who needs to go to sleep when i got u next 2 me

by undisguised



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, girl ik mai and zuko wouldnt listen to dula peep but i stan so that the title sorry, random word generator is the gift that keeps on giving, rating may go up ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undisguised/pseuds/undisguised
Summary: Different drabbles of Mai and Zuko doing the nasty, about to do the nasty, or thinking about doing the nasty.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. #Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to begin with this one. Not explicit because they're teenage babies, duh.

The crash of the waves onto shore made the situation less awkward than it actually was. She despised the way sand managed to get into everything but she tolerated it for Zuko. 

The towel had been too small for them to lay comfortably to contemplate the sea, but it suddenly had enough space to fit them as he got on top of her. 

They don’t know how they ended up in this situation. One minute they were broken up, the next they had all been screaming at a fire Zuko had made with old furniture, and now he wanted to talk, despite her making it clear that she was terrible at any type of non-verbal communication. 

He had vaguely explained what he felt, urging her that they should live in the present because he didn’t know what the future held for tomorrow, then he told her how much he “loved” (his words, not hers) when she let her armor down. She wanted to tell him how she really felt about everything–because he wanted her thoughts on anything—but the words couldn’t come out of her mouth. To save herself she decided to shove her tongue down his mouth. 

She figured that they couldn’t live anymore in the present than this. Her top was still on but she pulled down his pants to his ankles only to find him just as naked as she was beneath her skirt that he was now undoing. She felt him against her leg but she tried to mask her nervousness by locking her lips onto his. 

They didn’t worry about getting caught because the entire island was still at Chan’s party at the other extreme of the land and Azula and Ty Lee where trapped in conversation with Lo and Li, which was the reason why they fled to the beach in the first place. 

Zuko pulled back and gently removed a lock of her hair out of her face. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Mai, suddenly overwhelmed, caressed the side of his face, brushing her fingers over the dead flesh surrounding his half-shut eye. “So are you.” 

He gave her another passionate kiss before asking, “Are you sure about this?” 

Even if she could visibly detect the look of affection in his face, she also couldn’t ignore how miserable he looked most of the times they weren’t together. He had told her stories about his time away but she knew that there was something troubling him. She just wished she could make him happy; and even if she knows that giving up her virginity will only make them feel pleasant for only a few minutes and it would be a terrible mistake that she would have to deal with later, she couldn’t deny that she wasn’t only doing it for him, she wanted to do it to. 

So, she nodded, her lips clashing on to his as the waves swayed back and forth in the background.


	2. *Use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw mention of ED.
> 
> I have a lot of terrible fic ideas but i never finish them bc i'm an aries so i'll dump them in here lol. Chapters marked with # are in-verse and those marked with * are AU's. I might post more often now because i ran out of weed ajklsask.

The wind blew forcefully on the terrace, reminding them that despite the amount of tall buildings, traffic jams and flickering lights illuminating the scenery, it was indeed august in the city. A chill ran through his spine, Mai didn’t flinch. It was an obvious reminder that she was the stronger one out of the two in every sense of the word, he was whining about being cold fully suited in Gucci while she was busy smoking a cigarette in a strapless Valentino dress—it was strange seeing her in her work attire, especially since she’s a clear Gaultier fan.

She stared at him, void of any emotion. “Wake up, Zuko. Don’t confuse yourself with what’s really going on; we’re just using each other,” She emphasized the last part as she put out her cigarette against the wall, knowing it irritated him to no end. 

A few seconds of silence accompanied him as he got closer to her. “I think you’re just as confused as I am,” he tried to be assertive, but Mai shook her head; he wasn’t sure if she was denying it or if she was rejecting his workplace persona  for she truly knows who he is.

Upon the suggestion that he might be aware of what she’s feeling, Mai huffed, “I’m not, so I'm telling it like it is: I have an eating disorder passed down by my narcissistic overcontrolling mother while you hide behind your father’s desk, trying to convince yourself that he loved you because he chose you over your mentally ill sister to replace him.” She approached him; the sway of her hips more poisonous than her words. She closed the space between them and pulled his head back by his hair. He refrained from grunting; she knew exactly what turned him on but he was too prideful to indulge in her words. “The truth is that I'm only in control when I tell you what to do and you only feel alive when someone tells you how useless you are.”

In any other given time Zuko would have immediately dropped to his knees. But he was here because he couldn’t deny anymore what she felt for her; she tried to push him away once again but he wasn’t going down without a fight. Zuko freed his head from her grip and stared straight into her golden eyes. He grabbed her waist and pressed his forehead against hers, hoping it would make her see that this—everything—is just another representation of how they truly felt. “Why can’t you just admit for once that you need me just as much as I need you.”

It seemed to be working, her eyes locked into his in a trance. 

The door of the terrace creaked as it was being opened. “There you are! We walk in 15,” A ginger girl wearing a different variation of Mai’s dress called out for her. When she realized his presence, she awkwardly bowed at him, clearly starstruck.

“Because I don’t,” Mai whispered. Despite boldly staring back at him, the trance was now broken. 

Her heels made a characteristic noise as she turned her back away from him. Leaving him alone with his thoughts, insecurities, and the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short this was all part of an idea i had of like CEO Zuko having trouble getting it up after succeeding his father, and one night he has a one night stand with Mai who is a model (bc her mom pushed her to become one obviously), and he's been chasing her for a while bc she always rejected him, until her mother forced her to date him bc her family was going broke, so obviously he can't get his thing to work and Mai who is batshit drunk and has no filter calls him pathetic and surprisingly it makes him really really horny... and the rest is history.


	3. #Faithful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoke and shadows? *Mariah voice* I don't know her...

When Zuko lit up the flame in his palm again, he realized Mai couldn’t dare to look at his face. His starting ignorance made him believe it was the wave of post-coital shame that usually washed over when they did something naughtier than usual. However, as he recalled how she obliged him to swallow every last drop of his cum out of her, he was reminded of the reason why she forced him to do it in the first place. 

_ He couldn’t find out.  _

Zuko didn’t know what he was looking for when he proclaimed how much she missed her. He had mentally prepared himself all night to face her ex-girlfriend walking hand in hand with a new man, yet he failed miserably. In his defense, he would have told her he still loved her the minute that fight with the New  Ozai society ended.

The bittersweet taste of them in his mouth suddenly turned sour when he realized what they had done. Her face was still flushed as she undid and redid her buns that had been messed up when his fingers frantically trailed all over her hair. A single tear travelled down her cheek; he knew very well what it meant. She might as well be sobbing right now but she suppressed what she felt, thinking this whole situation was her fault. 

It wasn’t hers; it was his. If his emotions hadn’t gotten in the way once again then maybe she wouldn’t be hurting right now. “Mai...”

“Save it, Zuko,” She said cuttingly, her fingers reworking her left bun and her eyes still planted on the door that Aang and Kei Lo disappeared in half an hour ago. “You got your answer now, clearly, I'm an idiot for thinking I could finally move on.”

When he asked her if she felt about Kei Lo the same way he did with him, he didn’t expect for things to escalate so quickly. They were shouting at each other and before they realized their lips collided, hands travelling over every inch of fabric as if they were grasping onto dear life and the intensity of their touch reflecting all the yearning those months apart had cultivated in them. Maybe she thought he had been selfish for what he did, but she wasn’t being completely fair; he had been pining for months without knowing any of her whereabouts, he asked Ty Lee week after week about her but she refused to comply. Knowing her bodyguard was hiding something, he almost got her fired one time when he was acting extra moody. 

Mai’s current sadness, remembering all those nights he couldn’t sleep thinking about her, and having to endure seeing her embrace someone else had him currently sinking into despair. 

“I can’t move on! I don’t think I ever will!” He shouted; his anger mostly directed himself. Every attempt to get her closer had only been pushing her further away, at this point he was holding onto whatever he could. 

Her back still turned; the silence got thicker as the seconds went by. He was expecting some sort of response from her—anything—but she didn’t entertain him.

With utmost resignation, he didn’t see any damage with sharing his final thought, “You can choose him and I'll still wait for you. Don’t even think for a second that I haven’t beaten myself up ever since you left the throne room a year ago,  it has been my biggest regret so far.”

If he hadn’t driven her away before he guessed that now he set it in stone. He thought he had changed, that he had finally become good enough for her, but this was only evidence that he was still the same spoiled child she fell in love with once upon a time. 

She wiped her own single tear from her cheek and just in cue, the footsteps from the stairs grew louder. Kei Lo, the hero of the day, came bearing a scroll that could possibly hold the answer to finding her brother. 

Mai smiled brightly at her current boyfriend and intertwined her slender fingers with his, pretending her current ex-boyfriend hadn’t been inside of her just minutes ago, moaning in his ear about how no one made her feel like he did.


	4. untitled 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally never finished this

I.

Mai remembers the  beach; she had her first time here.

She thought she’d never see him again, but there he was, eyes red to the rim, salty water squirming through his toes. 

Mai opens her mouth and stifles a gasp.

There’s nowhere to hide and he already tilted his head sideways to meet her surprised face.

Maybe she should have stayed near the bonfire. Maybe she should have stayed home altogether. 

He said her name, surprised as well, and he quickly wiped his eyes with his underarm. 

His hair was long now, Mai already knew that from the posters on campus and social media. 

She thought he was a phony but that didn’t erase the moment that she set her eyes on his something inside of her burned, something she didn’t experience before, even if they had dated all the way through high school. 

Zuko has definitely come a long way since the last time they saw each other, she threw his passport over his head and told him to never contact her again. Mai also has learned a thing or two, after that incident she realized she was better off alone.

“Bored of the party?” He asked, trying to masquerade that he was bawling his eyes out a few minutes ago. 

Mai didn’t know if he was asking out of courtesy or sheer curiosity.

* * *

II.

“I thought I saw a demon.” 

Zuko cringed when he realized what he just told his former high school sweetheart. 

He didn’t mean to call Mai a demon but there was something otherworldly about her appearance as she strutted barefoot along the shore, hair flowing with the midnight sea breeze. 

She wore a wine-colored dress that made her a sight for sore and blurry eyes.

He expected her to turn away from him, back into the party. 

But instead, she smirked, clearly flattered by his questionable choice of words. 

It was another reminder of how much things have changed. 

They were currently sitting at the same spot they used in the past to get away and fight over the most ridiculous subjects.

They haven’t been a part of each other’s lives in a couple of years and it showed, he felt like he was dealing with a complete stranger. 

That’s when it hit him that he was a stranger to her as well.

* * *

III.

“I’m not that person anymore, I swear.”

Mai resisted the innate urge of rolling her eyes. Zuko’s hair may be long now, but that doesn’t mean anything. 

But then again, she would have never expected to bump into him again, let alone in a dive bar with friends that actually looked normal. 

She could give him the benefit of the doubt, but the last time she did that he ended up turning from a complete snob to betraying his father’s political views in a matter of weeks. 

“Me neither, now I believe birth control should be banned,” she joked at his expense.

He laughed, which made him pass the subconscious test she created. Zuko didn’t have a sense of humor in the past, so she guesses he was being honest.

The music was too loud and she was thankful for that, she had to lean closer to his ear to say what she needed to say. 

“What?” He shouted over the music. 

She laid her hand on his toned arm and her red painted lips almost grazed his earlobe. “Wanna go back to my place?”

* * *

IV.

Zuko looked at himself in the mirror of a bathroom too small, his reflection barely fit in the frame. His hair was  disheveled and his nostrils flared as he tried to catch his breath. 

“That was really good,” Mai ran her fingers through her hair, trying to put it back into place. 

That little statement served as a reaffirmation that it thankfully didn’t show that he hasn’t had sex in months.

She observed him from the bed, clutching the white sheet against her naked body. 

He remembered how bad their first times used to be, after a couple of tries it started getting better because she ordered him around. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves taking orders, but he also wanted to show her how much he has improved since then. 

With a rush of sudden confidence, he walked over to her, fully hard and ready to go. He grabbed the side of her face by the neck and started kissing her passionately, his hand roaming slowly over the edge of her body until he reached her thigh. 

“Can I eat you?” He said against her lips, his fingers hovering the inside of her thigh.

She bit her lip and nodded and that answer made him the luckiest man that night.


End file.
